


Bread and Cheese

by writingstarsinthesky



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstarsinthesky/pseuds/writingstarsinthesky
Summary: Is it really a date if its in an irradiated wasteland





	

“What’s the worst date you’ve ever been on?”

Rose wipes the crumbs from her face, reflexively using her left sleeve instead of her right one. The bread and cheese they’re sharing wasn’t exactly the real deal, but it would pass. 

Hancock is watching her, squinting slightly at her in the bright sun. His hat offered a little shade to him, but she got the feeling that the squint was less to do with his black eyes and more inquisitive.

“The worst date? Probably with a guy named Rodney Cowell in my junior year of college.” Rose says, grinning at the memory. “He took me to a drive in because he thought it’d be easier to feel me up there.” 

Hancock snorts (one day she’ll have to ask how he does that without a nose) and smirks at her. “Doesn’t sound like a real bright guy.”

“He really wasn’t.” Rose say’s with a grin, adjusting the brim of her cowboy hat. She’d taken it off a raider they’d killed once she realized the wasteland was 90% sunny days and she was tired of squinting. “I don’t know how he got in the honors program. Anyway, I literally jumped out of the car and walked home. It wasn’t the best class the next day.”

Hancock laughs, swinging his legs over the edge of the rooftop. “I’m surprised you didn’t clock him.” He says with a smirk. “You’ve shot raiders for less.”

Rose grins, wiping her fingers on her pants. “I wasn’t nearly so confrontational before the war. Otherwise I might’ve broken his nose.” 

Hancock grins, offering her the bread and cheese she had shared with him. He wasn’t much for food, she had noticed, but he was happy to at least try some of the things she was excited about. “Alright, what about your best date?”

Rose lifts a brow, smirking. “You know, that’s not how 20 questions works.”

“Yeah, but you asked me two questions earlier.” He says with a grin. “When you asked me how I got the patch on my coat. I’m payin’ you back.”

Rose rolls her eyes at the technicality, but starts to rack her brain anyway. There had been the time at the mini-golf range with Nate, or the fair, or that night at the italian restaurant in town when he had asked her to marry him…

Those didn’t seem like her memories, somehow. The woman who had gone on those dates had never sat on a stoop, smoking with a synth detective, or shot a raider point blank in the head. Hell, she didn’t even have the same name as her. That woman had been Rosie, Nate’s pretty girlfriend fresh from Louisiana who was working towards a law degree and dreamed of nothing more than marrying her boyfriend.

Now she was Rose, just Rose, and she had a german shepard who could kill as easily as he could fetch a ball; her best friend was a robot with another man’s memories and a journalist who exposed the corruption of a wasteland mayor. She had even kissed a man who looked like he was fresh out of a horror movie while she was drunk and he was high as a kite.

Not to say she minded in the slightest, however. Hancock was charming and goodhearted, in his own way. If he was a little bloodthirsty… Well, wasn’t she, too, killing more things than she ever thought she’d had to?

Things were different now. She couldn’t look at her life now and use Rosie’s experiences: she had to make her own

“Well.” Rose says, smiling slightly. “This date I’m on right now is a pretty good one.” 

It’s worth the long pause simply to prove that a ghoul could blush.


End file.
